bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Toa Tools
Toa Mata/Toa Nuva Toa Mata Image:Fire Sword TMata.gif|Tahu's Fire Sword in set form. Foam_Toa_FlameFire_Sword.jpg|A foam weapon toy based off Tahu's Fire Sword. Fire_Sword.jpg|The Fire Sword in BIONICLE Heroes. Image:GaliHooks.gif|Gali's Hooks in set form. File:Water_Hook.png|One of the Water Hooks in BIONICLE Heroes. Image:Axe.gif|Lewa's Axe in set form. File:Air_Axe.jpg|The Air Axe in BIONICLE Heroes. Image:FeetAdd.gif|Pohatu's Feet Additions in set form. File:Foam_Bionicle_claws.jpg|A foam version of Onua's Earth Claws. File:Earth_Claw.png|An Earth Claw in BIONICLE Heroes. File:Bionicle_tools.gif|Onua's Earth Claws in set form. Image:Claw.PNG|Onua's Earth Claws. Image:Ice_Sword.gif|Kopaka's Ice Sword in set form. File:Ice_Sword.png|The Ice Sword in BIONICLE Heroes. Image:Iceshieldkopaka.png|Kopaka's Ice Shields in set form. Toa Nuva File:BKOA-Magma Sword.PNG|Tahu Nuva's Magma Swords. Image:Aquaxes.PNG|Gali Nuva wielding her Aqua Axes. File:AirKatana.PNG|Lewa Nuva's Air Katana in set form. Image:Lewa Nuva.jpg|Lewa gliding with his Air Katana. File:Climbling_Claw.png|One of Pohatu Nuva's Climbing Claws in set form. Image:Kodanball.gif|Pohatu Nuva's Kodan Ball. Image:MoL_OnuaNuva.png|Onua Nuva carrying his Quake Breakers in movie form. File:Iceblade.png|Kopaka Nuva's Ice Blade. Image:Iceshieldkopaka.png|Kopaka/Kopaka Nuva's Ice Shield. File:Staff_of_Light.png|Takanuva's Staff of Light. Image:Takanuva.jpg|Takanuva carrying his Staff of Light. Adaptive Armor Sword.jpg|The new version of the Fire Sword Toa Metru\Toa Hordika Toa Metru File:Disk_Launcher.png|Vakama's Disk Launcher in BIONICLE Heroes. File:Vkanoka.jpg|Vakama's Disk Launcher in set form. Image:Hydro Blades.jpg|Nokama's Hydro Blades in set form. File:Hydro_Blade.png|One of Nokama's Hydro Blades in BIONICLE Heroes. File:Hydro_blade.png|Nokama's Hydro Blades in movie form. Image:Aero Slicers.jpg|Matau's Aero Slicers in set form. File:Slicers.jpg|Matau using his Aero Slicers to fly. File:Matau.png|Matau's Aero Slicers in movie form. File:Aero_Slicer.png|One of Matau's Aero Slicers in BIONICLE Heroes. File:Proto_Pitons.jpg|Onewa's Proto Pitons in set form. File:Proto.png|Onewa's Proto Piton in movie form. File:Proto_Pitons.png|One of Onewa's Proto Pitons in BIONICLE Heroes. Image:Whenuausingdrills.PNG|Whenua using his Earthshock Drills. Image:EarthS_Drill.jpg|Whenua's Earthshock Drills in set form. File:Earthshock_Drill.png|One of Whenua's Earthshock Drills in BIONICLE Heroes. Image:Crystal Spikes.jpg|Nuju's Crystal Spikes in set form. File:Crystal_Spike.png|One of Nuju's Crystal Spike in BIONICLE Heroes. Toa Hordika Image:Blazerclaws.jpg|One of Vakama's Blazer Claws in set form. File:Foam_Toa_Hordika_Blazer_Claw_with_Flame_End.jpg|A foam toy weapon based on the Blazer Claws. Image:Finbarb.png|One of Nokama's Fin Barbs in set form. File:Fin_Barbs_in_Movie_Form.png|Nokama's Fin Barbs in movie form. File:Foam_Toa_Hordika_Fin_Barb.jpg|A foam toy weapon based on the Fin Barbs. Image:Fangblade.png|One of Matau's Fang Blades in set form. Image:Claw Clubs.png|One of Onewa's Claw Clubs in set form. File:150px-Thumpers.png|One of Whenua's Thumpers in set form. Image:Hordika Teeth.jpg|One of Nuju's Hordika Teeth in set form. Toa Inika/Toa Mahri Toa Inika File:Energ_Sword.jpg|One of Jaller's Energized Flame Swords in set form. File:Energized_Flame_Sword.png|The Energized Flame Sword in BIONICLE Heroes. File:Foam_Toa_Inika_Sword.jpg|A foam toy weapon based on the Energized Flame Sword. Image:Laser_Harpoon.png|Hahli's Laser Harpoon in set form. File:Hahli's_Laser_Harpoon.png|The Laser Harpoon in BIONICLE Heroes. File:Lasercrossbow.jpg|Kongu's Laser Crossbow in set form. File:Laser_Crossbow.png|The Laser Crossbow in BIONICLE Heroes. File:Laser_Axe.jpg|Hewkii's Laser Axe in set form. File:Laser_Axe.png|The Laser Axe in BIONICLE Heroes. File:Climbing_Chain.jpg|Hewkii's Climbing Chain attached to the Laser Axe. File:250px-Set_Climbing_Chain.png|The Climbing Chain by itself. File:Laserdrill.jpg|Nuparu's Laser Drill in set form. File:Laser_Drill.png|The Laser Drill in BIONICLE Heroes. File:Great_Claw.jpg|Nuparu's Great Claws in comic form. Image:Nuparuclaws.jpg|Nuparu's Great Claws in set form. File:Energized_Ice_Sword.png|Matoro's Energized Ice Sword in set form. File:COMIC_OF_ZAMOR_LAUNCHER.png|A Zamor Launcher in the comics. File:Images_(4).jpeg|A four-shot Zamor Launcher, courtesy of ammo clip. Toa Mahri Toa Hagah Image:Lavaspear.jpg|Norik's Lava Spear in set form. Image:Toa Norik.jpg|Norik wielding his Lava Spear. Image:CycloneSpear.jpg|Iruini's Cyclone Spear in set form. File:ToaIruini.jpg|Iruini wielding his Cyclone Spear. File:Rhotuka Launching Shield.jpg|A Rhotuka Launching Shield in set form. Other Toa Category:Galleries